The Sealed Weapon, Hraesvelgr
by Fantasy'r'usdude
Summary: During the Continuum Shift, there existed another reality. One where a boy named Warren Kai was inspired by Ragna the Bloodedge to fight the Librarium. When he comes across another sealed weapon, he has no idea of the danger he places not only himself, but the whole world, in.
1. The Sealed Weapon

**Warren Stories: Deception**

**The Sealed Weapon**

"The NOL isn't as strong as they claim to be. If a single man can destroy so many branches, why should we trust them?"

This was all Warren could think as he was waiting in the train. He had heard that Ragna the Bloodedge had gone to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, and he wanted to talk to him. Actually, he wanted to work with him against the NOL. He had always thought the idea that the government controls basically everything was ridiculous, and wanted to do something about it for a while. He knew it was a longshot, but he thought that if he could find the man who was wanted by the Librarium, he could find a way to fight. However, he doesn't actually have any prior battle experience.

"But what if he attacks me? No, I can't worry about that. If I explain myself, I'm sure he'll at least hear me out."

With that in mind, he waits for the train to arrive to his stop. When he steps into the city, he is genuinely surprised at what he sees. He couldn't believe how the city looked, despite not being finished yet. He took the time to take in the scenery. But remembering why he came here, he headed to places where wanted fugitives might go. He headed to some of the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, thinking he might run into Ragna there. Before long, he wound up in a dead-end.

"Great. Now what do I do?"

As Warren thought this, he leaned on the wall, trying to contemplate what to do next. But before he realized what was going on, he started falling. When he came to, he realized that he was in a small room with an altar. Inside it was a strange bow. It had no bowstring, but it did have a giant arrow beside it.

"What is this thing? Why doesn't it have a-aggh!"

Suddenly, Warren could hear a voice inside his head.

"Take this armagus and fulfill your destiny."

"W-who are you?"

"I am the armagus, Hraesvelgr. I will guide you in your quest if you accept this weapon."

"Will I be able to stop the NOL with this?"

"Yes."

"O-ok."

With that, Warren grabbed the weapon. He didn't feel any different, but he decided that he should trust Hraesvelgr. He then grabbed the arrow, and he could feel the power emanating from it. Hraesvelgr warned him to only fire it in case of emergency, so Warren just held onto it for the time being. He realized that he was trapped, however.

"How do I get out of here?"

"Use the bow, but do not use the arrow," Hraesvelgr instructed.

"What?"

"Trust me."

Warren reluctantly made the motion for drawing an arrow from the bow. Suddenly, he could feel pressure from where he was holding. He realized that he was using the air around him. He released, and he could tell that the wind shot out, blasting a hole clear through the wall.

"Holy crap!"

"Impressed, are we?"

"You bet! I'll definitely be able to stand up to the NOL now!" Warren shouted enthusiastically.

Warren set out, and after a half hour's travel, realized that he was pretty far down in Kagutsuchi. In fact, he seemed to be in an entirely different village. Every resident seemed to only be wearing hoods with cat ears that seemed to hide their faces, save for their mouths and red eyes. Warren didn't know if these creatures would freak out and/or try to eat him if they saw him, so he tried to stay hidden. However, he was surprised when he accidentally backed into one of the creatures. He turned to see a perky looking creature that was not much taller than him, with braided hair.

"Hi there, new person!" the creature practically shouted.

"Ahhh!" Warren shouted, thinking she would eat him.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Y-you're not gonna eat me?"

"I dunno. Do you taste like meat buns?" the creature asked.

"N-no!"

"Tao was just kidding!"

"Oh. So, your name is Tao?"

"Yep. It's short for Taokaka. Nice to meet ya. What's your name?"

"It's Warren."

"Nice to meet ya, Bow Guy."

"Um, I just said that my name is Warren."

"Of course, Bow Guy."

Warren just sighed, realizing there was no point arguing.

"So what do you do here, Taokaka?" Warren asked.

"I'm the village guardian."

"Really?"

"Ask her if she wants to spar with you. It will be great practice with the weapon, and I doubt that she would fight to kill," Hraesvelgr suggested.

"Do you want to spar with me, Tao?"

"Really? Bow Guy wants to play with Tao? Yay! Of course!" Tao shouted enthusiastically.

Tao immediately started by bounding at Warren. He narrowly avoided the attack, and then shot wind bursts at her. She easily got out of the way in time, brandished her claws, and again bounded at him. He used his bow to block the attack, and pushed her away. He shot at her again, but she dodged and ran straight at him. She suddenly flipped over him, and then smashed him with a double palm thrust, sending him flying a fair distance, ending in a skid. He got right back up, and then prepared to fire at her again. She moved out of the way, but then noticed that he didn't fire yet. Tao thought this would be the best chance to pounce at him again, but what she didn't realize was that Warren was gathering more wind. When Tao was close enough, Warren released the wind, unleashing a burst that sent Taokaka flying.

"Meeeooooowwww!" Tao shouted.

"Whoa! Tao, you ok?" Warren shouted.

"Meow. I'm fine. But that hurt, Breeze Boy."

"So I'm suddenly Breeze Boy?" Warren thought.

"You're pretty tough. Not the strongest fighter, but Tao had fun."

"Thanks," Warren said.

Suddenly, Tao remembered something.

"Oh, that's right! Tao's supposed to find Boobie Lady to help Good Guy!"

"Wha-"

"Hey, Breeze Boy, do ya wanna come with me?"

"Uh-"

"Meow, hurry! Answer before Tao leaves neow!"

"O-ok."

"Ok, then. To Boobie Lady's place!" Tao shouted as she ran ahead.

"It couldn't hurt to follow her. I doubt that Ragna the Bloodedge would be here, and she probably knows her way around Kagutsuchi."

"I agree," Hraesvelgr commented.

Warren and Tao headed towards the upper levels of Kagutsuchi. Warren noticed that Tao seemed to be making a lot of detours, but he kept following, thinking she knew what she was doing. After a while, though, it seemed that she was just wandering. Warren decided to ask if Tao knew what she was doing.

"Hmmmm. Ummmmm... nope. I'm lost."

"Wha- But I thought you knew how to get to this woman's place."

"Ummmm... I forgot."

"Y-you forgot?"

"This girl is a piece of work," Hraesvelgr commented.

"Wait, now I remember!" Tao shouted as she suddenly ran off, leaving Warren on his own.

"Now what?" Warren said.

"I wouldn't know what to do next," Hraesvelgr commented.

"Reporting in," Warren heard someone say.

He turned to see a huge red creature.

"Whoa! Wait, isn't that Sector Seven's Red Devil?"

Warren approached the Red Devil, though reluctantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" the Red Devil turned towards Warren.

Warren couldn't help thinking he looked more menacing from up close.

"Tager, what is it?" Warren could hear a woman say.

"Huh?" Warren asked.

"Who's the brat? Wait! That weapon... oh you've gotta be shitting me!" a woman shouted.

"Kokonoe, what's wrong?" Tager asked.

"Why does he have to have that of all sealed weapons? Ugh, Tager, take this kid down!"

"Wha-" both Tager and Warren shouted.

"That's an order!" Kokonoe shouted before disconnecting.

"I really do wish she would explain before giving orders. Sorry, but I've got no choice," Tager commented as he prepared to battle.

"What?" Warren shouted, afraid of having to take on the Red Devil.

Tager immediately tried to smash Warren into the ground, but he managed to jump out of the way. Warren shot at him, but the bursts didn't seem to do anything. Tager approached Warren and tried to punch him. Warren ducked and tried to kick Tager, quickly regretting that decision when he found out that his body is made out of metal. Tager then slapped him away. Warren wondered why he would do that, but he got his answer. He realized that he was magnetized, and being pulled towards Tager. He tried to shoot at him, but again it didn't do anything. Suddenly, Tager shot him with a burst of electromagnetic energy. Warren was starting to run out of breath.

"Use the arrow!" Hraesvelgr shouted.

"O-ok. Unleashing armagus!" Warren shouted as he used wind to propel the arrow to Tager.

The arrow pierced Tager, but it didn't seem to do any damage initially. However, a large tornado suddenly formed, engulfing the giant. It managed to cut through his metal body, but it didn't do anything permanent. However, it did give Warren the chance he needed to get away.

"Dammit!" Tager shouted. "Sorry Kokonoe, I let him get away."

"Aw, screw it. Forget about that kid for now, Tager, but keep an eye out."

"Understood. By the way, why did I need to fight him?"

"Because that armagus he has is the sealed armagus Hraesvelgr."

"What? But why would-"

"How the hell would I know? The only thing I do know is that I hope no one with a Nox Nytores runs into him."

Warren didn't stop running until he was certain that he was a good distance away from Tager. He then took the chance to take a breather. When he caught his breathe, he realized that the arrow had returned to the quiver he created. Warren figured he should just start walking, and see where he ended up. After some travel, he could see a figure running towards him. He could see that the figure was a woman from the NOL by the uniform she had. However, everything suddenly went black.

Noel didn't know where she was running to. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to run. She felt at fault for hurting Carl, even if he was the one who attacked her. Suddenly, Bolverk gave her a warning. She then jumped away as high pressure wind was blasted right where she had been.

"What the?" she thought.

Suddenly, she could see the figure of a young boy approaching.

"Who are you?" she shouted as she pointed Bolverk at the figure.

"Ah, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk. I'm going to make this simple for you: either give me the Bolverk, or I'll take it from you. And let me warn you, killing you first isn't a problem for me."


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I decided to only type what Warren hears for a certain character.**

* * *

**The Hunt Begins**

"I... I said who are you!" Noel shouted, keeping Bolverk pointed at the attacker, though her hands were shaking.

"I don't see the need to answer you. Now, hand over Bolverk," Warren said.

"I... I... I refuse!"

"Have it your way," Warren coldly said before trying to blast her with wind.

Noel managed to evade the attack, and tried to shoot him. He jumped out of the way, and the two ran at each other. They tried to hit each other with their weapons, causing the weapons to lock. The two struggled, and then Noel suddenly jumped up and blasted Warren. It staggered him, giving Noel the chance to smack him in the face with Bolverk, then trip him, and kick him, sending him flying a bit. He got up to see that she had run right at him, placed Bolverk to his stomach, and fired, sending him flying further.

"Ugh. Your demeanor belies your skill."

"Just leave me alone!" Noel shouted as she took the chance to escape.

"Guess I'll take a rest," Warren said before passing out.

Warren awoke, unsure of what happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing that girl, and then suddenly blacking out. He didn't get any response from Hraesvelgr, so he decided to keep looking for Ragna. He figured that he should try to search some other places, like alleyways. He entered one, and then felt someone's prescence. He turned, but all he could see was what he assumed to be just sludge. But when he took a second to look again, he realized that the sludge started to move. He looked in horror to realize that the sludge had a mask, and was slowly creeping up to him.

"What the hell is that?"

"Y u do 't kn w wh at s, o ou? T se t?"

"What are you saying?"

"Warren, that creature must be destroyed at all cost!" Hraesvelgr shouted.

"Shouldn't we flee? I doubt that I could stop-"

"Now!"

"Pre are to e on umed."

Arakune lunged at Warren, but he ducked under, managing to avoid touching him. He then shot wind at it, but it only swerved it's body to avoid the blasts. It summouned some bugs to attack Warren. He used his bow to shoot the insects in spurts, but then Arakune charged right at him. Warren was just barely able to dodge, and then he tried to flee. Arakune tried to stab Warren with his claws, but he only managed to scratch him, and Warren was able to get away.

"Why the hell do I keep finding myself in situations like this?" Warren yelled as he kept running.

"You seem to have the devil's luck," Hraesvelgr wryly commented.

"I wasn't looking for an answer."

"My apologies."

"But seriously, where am I supposed to go now? I've been looking all over with no leads on Ragna the Bloodedge," Warren disheartendly said.

"I'm sure we'll locate him if we keep searching."

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, Warren noticed two figures running towards him. One was a young boy with blond hair, wearing a mostly purple outfit with a purple tophat. The other was a giant purple doll with blond hair. Warren was about to ask if they knew were Ragna might be, but he yet again blacked out.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Carl shouted as he kept running. "Sis, I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Nirvana protected Carl from a burst of high pressure wind.

"Wha? Sis, what's going on?"

"You call Deus Machina: Nirvana your sister? Ha, that is just sad," Warren laughed.

"That's not my sister's name, and how dare you say that!"

"Oh, please. Just hand Nirvana to me, and I'll let you live."

"Never! Sis!"

As Carl shouted this, Nirvana tried to slash Warren with her claws. He jumped out of the way and tried to shoot at Carl, who dodged the attack while Nirvana charged at him and tried to run him through with her claws. He ducked and shot her with high pressure winds, causing Nirvana to be sent flying back a bit. Carl and Nirvana then both ran at Warren, but he used his bow to launch himself into the air. He then shot at Carl, and managed to hit him with a less powerful spurt of wind. Carl fell to his knees, having been stunned by the attack. Warren approached Carl, preparing to finish him. However, he was then slashed by Nirvana.

"Ugh! I let my g-guard down," Warren gasped.

"And again, you save me, Sis. I don't know what I would do without you," Carl moaned as he fell to the ground.

Nirvana picked him up and left, leaving Warren sprawled on the floor.

"Blast. Almost had it, too," Warren said as he lost conciousness.

Fortunately, a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail was walking back to her clinic when she happened to find Warren.

"Oh my, what happened to him? I better take him to my clinic and treat his wounds right away."

Warren awoke with a splitting headache. He realized that he was inside of an oriental building. He could see medical supplies nearby, so he assumed that he was in a clinic. But he had no idea how he got here. Then, a young girl with short black hair approached him.

"Oh, glad to see that you're awake," Linhua said.

"Wh-where am I?" Warren asked.

"You're in Doctor Litchi's clinic."

"Who?"

"I guess you haven't been to Kagutsuchi before. The doctor found you in the middle of the street, and brought you here to treat you."

"I was hurt?"

"Oh no, do you have amnesia?"

"No, I just don't remember getting hurt."

"Linhua, is the patient awake yet?" a woman asked.

"Yes, doctor," Linhua said.

A woman with black hair tied into a bun and glasses entered the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're fine. My name is Litchi. What's yours?"

"I'm Warren. Thank you for helping me. Um, how much do I owe you?"

"No, this one is free, I insist."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just glad I found you when I did. If those wounds had been left untreated, you surely would have died."

"I don't remember being wounded."

"That's odd. I can't think of why that would happen. In any case, you should get some rest. I may have treated those wounds, but they could open up again."

"Ok. Can I be alone for a bit. I'll rest, I promise."

"Very well. Come on, Linhua, we're expecting other patients anyway."

"Coming, Doctor," Linhua said as she left the room.

"Would you know what happened?" Warren asked Hraesvelgr.

"No. I tried calling out to you, but you wouldn't answer. Maybe you're constitution isn't as strong as you thought."

"I guess that's all it is." Warren said, then tried to get some sleep.

"Oh no. Doctor, he's back," Linhua sighed.

"Linhua, you don't have to act like that."

"Doctor, you're too nice."

"Hello, Miss Litchi."

"Hello, Bang. What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, I was wondering if there was something that I could do to help you."

"I can't think of anything off hand, but could you check on my patient right now, to make sure that he's getting the sleep he needs."

"Anything for you, Miss Litchi."

The instant Bang opened the door, however, he nearly got blasted by high pressure wind.

"What is this?" Bang yelled.

"What's going on?" Litchi asked.

Suddenly, Warren leapt at Bang. On a reflex, Bang grabbed him and launched him over himself. Warren narrowly avoided crashing onto Linhua, who wisely got some distance. Warren shot at Bang, but he dodged and left the building, trying to avoid damaging anymore of Litchi's clinic, and also aware that Warren was only attacking him. Warren ran outside, and shot several bursts at once. One grazed Bang's arm, but he otherwise dodged the attack. Warren ran at him, but Bang suddenly disappeared, and then launched him into the air. He then launched him towards the ground, causing a small crater.

"Oh, my!" Litchi shouted.

"Do not worry, Miss Litchi. The one and only Bang Shishigami knows his own strength. That pain might last a while, but I promise, he's still alive."

"Thank you Bang. I think you should leave."

"What? Miss Litchi, why would y-"

"I don't know why this boy would attack you, especially considering his injuries, but I'm sure he'll attack you again if he sees you."

"I understand. I do not wish to cause you more trouble than I already have."

"Oh, Bang, it's not your fault."

"Thank you, Miss Litchi. Farewell for now."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"I don't know. It's as if he attacked Bang just because he saw him."

"I'll prepare the room for him."

"Why did he attack Bang?" Litchi pondered. "Were his injuries from before also caused by attacking someone. And now that I think about it, I noticed that his bow didn't have an actual bowstring. Where have I heard about that before? Oh, I can't place it right now. I'll figure it out after treating this boy."


End file.
